Saint Seiya Destino Final
by karla2788
Summary: Basado en la famosa película "Final Destiny". Después de que las guerras pasan y la paz reina, que pasaría si nuestros Santos de Oro planearan tomar un descanso...Pero, nuestros querido Hades les hará pasar un mal rato, destruyendo toda su diversión y causándoles trágicos recuerdos.


_Hola gente de Fanfiction y amantes de las parodias de SS._

_Bueno, esta historia ya tiene un tiempo, mas o menos 1 año. Ahora la re subo modificada, sin horrores ortográficos...En fin, podría decirse que es un Remake._

_La historia no es completamente mía, Zaire (mi amiga & compañera) y su servidora, la hicieron con el fin de entretener a los demás locos que le gusta ver sufrir a sus personajes preferidos._

_Esta es una loca parodia de como seria la vida de nuestros santos, Sin poderes, sin preocupaciones, etc, etc._

_Estaba basada en la película "Final Destiny" creada por James Wong...creo._

_Este es un Fic Parodia, no esperen mucha lógica en lo que escribimos._

_Aclaraciones al final._

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_La película no nos pertenece. Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada & Toei Animation._

_Si fuera mía seria "Los 12 hombres semi desnudos por 30 minutos consecutivos"_

_**Zaire:**__ Apúrate y empieza con la historia._

_**Karla:**__ Te callas._

_**Negrita**__: Dialogos & Aclaraciones ._

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

Normal:_ Narrador._

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**El aburrimiento de Hades: Viaje a Hawái**_

Era un día nublado, mas que de costumbre, en el Inframundo. Demasiado aburrido, que hacia que los muertos quisieran volver a morir, después de que el "gran" Zeus devolviera la vida de los Caballeros y los Espectros, las guerras habían terminado, haciendo que el trabajo diario se hiciera mas monótono y aburrida, sobre todo, para nuestro preferido Rey del Inframundo.

En este instante el se encontraba descansando, junto con Pandora, después de un largo día de trabajo.

-**Aaah**-Suspiro Hades con aburrimiento, tenia una clara cara de fastidio-**Que aburrimiento... Tengo que hacer algo para "matar" el tiempo, jeje, ¿Entiendes Pandora? Matar el tiempo**.-El Dios reía solo de su de su pésimo chiste.

_Que chiste tan malo..._-pensaba Pandora, su señor siempre se le figuraba a un niño pequeño a quien cuidar, mas que su jefe.- **Que tal si mata un poco de gente mi señor.**-Propuso con la esperanza de que este dejara de molestar.

-¡Buena idea! No esperaba menos de ti. -Sonrió el Dios tal cual niño pequeño-**Pero esta vez no mandare a mis espectros, los idiotas siempre fallan-**

-¡**Hey!**-Gritaron los mencionados, siendo ofendidos, desde una...¿Esquina?

-**Lo hare desde mi trono, ya que prefiero evitar la fatiga** **(1)**- Decía un ahora, muy feliz Hades_-_**¿Mmm…a quien matare?**

-**Escuche que Saori les pago a sus caballeros unas vacaciones en...**-le dice Pandora aguantándose la risa-**Hawái…-**

-**¡¿Hawái?**- Pregunta Hades sorprendido–**Pensé que combatirían el mal y todas esas tonterías de la verdad y el cosmos...Pero en fin.-**

-**Si, como las guerras han terminado les dio de "Regalo" a sus caballeros de Oro ese viaje. Aunque en realidad se los descontó de su quincena...-**

-**Jeh, supongo que los ayudare a tomar unas largas vacaciones**-Siguio Hades mientras en su cara se le formaba una cara diabólica, seguido de una risilla-¡**Muahaha!**-

-**Ah, no otra vez**-Se reprocho Pandora mientras llevaba una mano a su frente y cerraba los ojos-**Mi señor, ¿Ya se tomo su juguito?(2)-**

**-No…**- Contesto un melancólico Hades-** Es que lo compre y no me fije si tenía popote, además ¡Oye!-**Grito Hades algo alterado perdiendo la compostura, ya que, se suponía que el jugo era el trabajo de Pandora; Aunque en seguida recobro la compostura y se acomodo el cuello de la camisa (N/A: Ni idea si usa camisa, al menos yo no usuaria esa armadura todo el tiempo.)**-Bueno ¿Recuerdas la película que vimos la otra vez?-**Pregunto Hades a Pandora

**-Agh...Si señor. Como olvidarla**-Contesto sarcásticamente mientras pensaba-_Si la vio como 14 veces...-_

**-Pues haremos un juego así...-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras tanto, en el mundo humano, era de noche, algo fría y calmada.

Los Santos Dorados se encontraban en el aeropuerto junto con su Diosa, que, había ido a comprar los boletos; Claro, con el dinero de nuestros caballeros.

-**Después de tanto trabajo. Un descanso no nos viene nada mal, ¿No crees hermano?**-Pregunto un entusiasmado Aioria.

-**Si hermano, que bueno. Después de todos estos años...Pues muerto, había olvidado lo que es relajarse**-Le contesto Aioros igual de feliz que el Leoncito.

-**Espero que Kiki este bien sin mi**-Dijo Mu algo preocupado, pero la felicidad en el era notoria.

-**El muchacho estará bien, no hay de que preocuparse Mu. Ahora solo concéntrate en nuestra relajación**-Le comento Aldebaran tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-_Ojala Shion estuviera en esta celebración; Lastima que se quedara a cuidar de Athena y el Santuario_-Pensó el viejo Maestro Docko extrañando la compañía de su amigo.

-**Al fin unas buenas vacaciones. **_Tal vez traiga alguna "medalla"_-Dijo Death Mask mientras pensaba sus "malignas" y sádicas intenciones...

-**Mascara, no pienses así. Este viaje es para convivir y relajarnos. Para apreciar la vida y nuestro compañerismo...Ademas de que Athena se ah molestado por darnos este detalle y...**-Comenzó Shaka con sus platicas de reflexión. Acto seguido, los demás santos se alejan de el, aprovechando que este tenia los ojos cerrados.

Los caballeros siguen con sus diversas platicas mientras esperan a su Diosa con los debidos boletos.

**-Si, ya nos merecíamos unas vacaciones-** afirmo Kanon, que, por cierto, iba de colado.

-**Cállate copia barata, que a ti ni te invitaron**-Reprocho su Gemelo mayor, Saga,viéndolo de reojo.

-¡**Genial!**-Grito Milo con ansias-**Conoceré muchas chicas.**-

**-Egh**-Dijo Afrodita rodando los ojos-_Espero que no note que estoy celoso_-Pensó Dita sentándose en una silla con los brazos cruzados.

**-Milo...Agh**-Camus se dirijo hacia el Escorpión con un poco de desesperación.-** No otra vez, uff...Amm...¿Como decirlo? Recuerdas a esa chica, De esa fiesta, en el cumpleaños de Shura. Como se llamaba...este...¿Brenda?**-

**-¡Oh si!**-contestaba Milo mientras varias escenas Random pasaban por su mente**-Y tenía unas ¡Caderas!-**

-**Bueno pues…Era un chico**-Prosiguió Shura tratando de contener la risa que aquel recuerdo le causaba.

Todos se quedaron con cara de sorpresa, mientras un silencio incomodo los rodea.

Son interrumpidos por Saori, que llegaba con sus boletos y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-**Aquí están sus boletos mis queridos Santos.**-Les decía su Diosa, repartiendo los boletos a la velocidad de la luz; Parecía que, en vez de querer agradecerle a sus santos las múltiples veces que habían muerto por ella, se quería deshacer de ellos lo mas pronto posible. Seguramente ideas locas de adolescente.

La Diosa termino, mientras los Santos observaron su Boleto.

En ese mismo instante la voz del aeropuerto anuncia:

**"****_A todos los pasajeros con destino a Hawái, con el vuelo número 666, presentarse en la Plataforma 13_****"** **(3)**

**-No es algo sospechoso…**-Pregunto Kanon con cierta desconfianza.

-**Wow, mis números favoritos, ¡Que suerte!**-Se dijo a si mismo Death Mask mientras miraba su boleto.

Los 12 caballeros se despidieron de su Diosa, que casi y los empuja a la plataforma.

Todos abordaron el avión tranquilamente pensando lo maravilloso que serian sus vacaciones.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

**(1)-Frase común de "Jaimito el Cartero", personaje de "el chavo del 8"**

**(2)-Chiste a causa del juguito que le hace Bart a MilHause, en cierto episodio de los Simpson**

**(3) El número 666 y el número 13 son, según algunos, números de la mala suerte.**

Esperamos que les haya gustado. Esperamos su opiniones, comentarios, tomatazos y demás.  
No es muy bueno, pero ojala les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa al leerlo.  
Muy pronto el segundo capitulo.


End file.
